


Connor and Penny - What a wonderful night for a moon dance (‘A Thousand eyes’ special feature - additional scene)

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Revolution fic (No blackout Au): Connor Bennett-Monroe, Penny Fleming (OC) assumed Charloe (Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson).</p><p>Setting: The beginning of Chapter 12 (epilogue part 3) of A thousand eyes. Connor is a photographer and up and coming filmmaker and Penny is on leave from her job as Charlie’s PA. Penny is also a black belt in MMA, a fact that is incidental to the story but does explain a few things. They have just dropped a pregnant Charlie at the airport in Vegas after her last stint as Weather girl for a Chicago morning TV show. Charlie is flying home to the house in Egg harbor to join Bass and prepare for the arrival of their baby.</p><p>Connor and Penny are on their honeymoon and have just turned their phones off after Charlie let them know she had arrived safely at O’Hare. They are heading off into the Valley of fire, not far from the Grand Canyon and are camped for the night on a little beach by the shores of Lake Mojave…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor and Penny - What a wonderful night for a moon dance (‘A Thousand eyes’ special feature - additional scene)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveforthestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/gifts).



> Author’s note: LoveForTheStory asked for a story about these two… so here it is Love, and I really hope you like it ☺ The title is from a song by Van Morrison…Oh, if you haven’t read ‘A thousand eyes…’ don’t worry, the summary above will be all you’ll need… PS, there is smut… well, it’s pretty well all smut, but they are on their honeymoon after all, and they’re enjoying themselves! Cheers, Magpie ☺

Connor and Penny - What a wonderful night for a moon dance (‘A Thousand eyes’ special feature - additional scene)

A huge orange moon rose slowly over the ancient sandstone hills and still waters of Lake Mojave, flooding everything with a golden glow and long purple black shadows. The deep, dry sand of their isolated little beach on the edge of the lake glittered like a field of tiny diamonds, and their tent was a dark dome set against a sky full of stars….

‘That’s perfect, Pen, hold it right there…’ Connor straightened one leg of the tripod and bent to line up the shot…his smoothly muscled, unselfconsciously naked body moving easily on the sand…

‘Ok…’ Penny was balanced on one leg in a Shiva pose on one of the huge, wind eroded sandstone boulders that rimmed the crescent beach. Silhouetted with the golden moon behind her, it was as though she was dancing in some cosmic fantasy, a nude, moon bronze, dreadlocked goddess come to earth… ‘How much longer, Connor?’ she said through her teeth…’my leg’s going to drop off…’

‘Nearly got it…’ he checked the exposure again…’just a couple more seconds…don’t move, ok?’ He grinned, looking at the preview, then back up at her… ’That’s going to be fucking amazing, Pen…’ he bent down again, moving the tripod a fraction to the right… ‘I’ll just set up for another one… ‘

‘So can I move yet?’ Penny’s voice was a little strained…

Connor looked up, surprised…’Yeah… sure…’ then he bent back to the camera…’That was such a good shot, Pen, the moon was just…Whoa….’ he was suddenly flat on his back, the breath knocked out of him by a nude goddess who was now sitting on his chest, both his arms held down on the sand by her knees… her hands on his shoulders… and her face… ‘Hey… what’s the matter?’

‘You are a prize dick…’ she was half laughing, half annoyed... ‘What do you think is the matter?’

He gazed up at her… brown eyes big and apologetic…’I did it again didn’t I….’ he didn’t try to move; he was strong but she was a woman with a grievance who was a black belt in MMA and he didn’t want her to get any madder with him, besides she had a point… ‘You’re right, I’m a prize dick, a double prize dick…’ he took a chance and grinned…’but you just looked so fucking beautiful up there, I forgot you were real…’

She shook her head slowly…’Oh no, no, no… you don’t get out of it that easily, not again…’ she smiled slowly down at him, her eyes narrowed…’you are going to make it up to me Connor Bennett-Monroe’

His full lips curved, and his eyes crinkled at the corners…the moonlight casting little shadows of his long lashes onto his cheeks…’and I am so willing to do that….’ his grin widened…. just tell me how, my goddess of the sands…’

Her tongue slid out over her full bottom lip and she smirked down at him, her lovely oval face with its smooth brown skin framed by her wild hair and silhouetted against the moon ‘I think you should start by worshiping my yoni…’

He frowned, puzzled…’Your what?’

She frowned back…’didn’t you look at the website I found for you?’ she lifted her arms into graceful arcs above her head and circled her hips in a figure eight above his belly… ‘You wanted to use a mythological theme for this shoot… remember…?’ she carefully shuffled her knees over his arms and onto the sand and swayed forwards, so that her bare pussy lips were just in front of his face…’this is my yoni…’

Connor lifted his hands to her hips, stroking his fingers over her full ass cheeks…pulling her towards his waiting mouth…’I love worshiping your yoni… Pen…’ He lifted his head, trying to reach her with his tongue… ‘You’ll need to come a little bit closer though…’

She wriggled her knees forward until her full, golden brown lower lips were just above his face, then lowered herself down until she could feel his mouth, his tongue… The muscles of her thighs and belly tensed as she moved over his mouth…

Connor’s fingers dug into the springy flesh of her ass as he pulled her even closer… his tongue lapping and plunging inside her core, his lips making a seal around her clit, sucking and teasing as she gasped above him, her hips moving in slow circles and little jerks… her juices spreading over his lips and chin… 

His cock was so hard it ached, and Connor snaked a hand down and slid his fingers up and down his hard length in a rhythm that matched the thrusts of his tongue inside her… His other hand stayed on her ass, his fingers spreading over both her cheeks, sliding down between them, into her depths…gathering the moisture that was pooling there and bringing it back, to tease the little puckered hole, just the way she liked it…

Penny gasped and her thighs clenched…her hips jerking and her breath coming in fast pants… ‘Connor…’ 

He chuckled… the sound muffled against her flesh, the vibrations adding to the sensations building in her core and her clit… ‘I love your ass, Pen…’

‘Mmmm….’ She wriggled back, hair swinging, almost onto his waiting cock. Then she paused, looking down at him, at his dark eyes, hazy with desire and intent, his bare shoulders broad and smoothly muscled, chest waxed smooth for swimming… his lips wet with her juices…’Your goddess has decided to be on top this time…’

He grinned, licking his lips…’well, since you’re there already…’ 

She frowned, although her full, luscious, mouth was smiling…’you’re supposed to be awed and grateful…’

He used both hands to lift her so he could position her just above the head of his cock, the large, rounded head, slippery with his own juices, just touching the sensitive flesh… He gazed up at her, totally serious… his eyes glowing, dark velvet brown… ‘I am awed and grateful, Pen…’ 

She laughed softly…her straight, white teeth chewing on her bottom lip. Then she leaned forward and kissed him…her voice soft against his lips…’love you, Connor…’ she sat up again sliding back onto his cock, her eyes holding his… hers going hazy, her breath faster as she sank onto him, his cock filling her up in a hot, thick, hard surge…

Connor’s fingers, paler than her skin, spread over the full cheeks of her ass, holding her there for a long, long moment; his cock pulsing inside her…

She swallowed… her lips slightly parted, little gasps coming from her mouth as she moved in tiny, tiny circles over him, her clit brushing against the smooth shaven skin at the base of his cock with every movement… ‘I love that you let me shave you, it feels amazing…’

He grinned up at her…’I’m awed and grateful and very trusting…’ he flexed his hips, driving his cock even further in…

She gasped, the muscles of her strong, lean thighs flexing… then she lifted herself up and slowly, slowly down again…clenching her muscles on the way down, squeezing him…

It was his turn to gasp…’fuck…’

She lifted again, her hands stroking up over her belly to her breasts, pushing them together, fingers playing with the full, dusky nipples… then down, squeezing again… her breath coming faster, her tongue snaking out over her lips…

Connor’s eyes were black in the moonlight, roving up and down over her body as she moved over him… ’Touch yourself for me, Pen?’ 

Penny smiled, swished her hair back over her shoulders and stroked a hand down, slowly, lingering over her taut abdomen and flat belly, then down to her pussy…’like this?’ her fingers played with her clit, catching and circling his cock as she moved up and down then sliding back to her clit again…

His breath caught…’yeah…’ and he watched her, eyes avid, his lips parted… chest rising and falling faster as she did… his hips rising to meet her… 

‘Gonna come, Connor…’ Penny was breathing in fast panting breaths, her skin gleaming bronze with sweat, her eyes half closed, her belly rippling as she moved up and down… 

Connors, long, strong fingers gripped her hips, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, straining up, filling her up as he came too… the sight of her…silhouetted against the moon… filling his eyes…

…………………………………….

They lay there for long, long moments…lying in a tangled pile on the still warm sand, gazing up as the moon slowly moved in its endless orbit round the earth… 

Connor stirred…’Pen?’

‘Hmmm?’

‘Do you see that rock over there?’

‘The one hanging out over the lake? That rock?’

‘Yeah, that one…’ he turned over, looking down into her eyes…’I’ve got an idea …’

‘Connor?’

‘Yeah…?’

‘You’re being a dick again…’

‘Pretty please?’

‘Oh…alright… but you owe me another big one, Connor Bennett Monroe…’

He laughed…

…………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> AN: well, there it is Love; I really hope you enjoyed their little story, and I’m so glad you asked me to do this, they were sweet to write! Xx Magpie


End file.
